Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is an American Special Operations Agent (SOA) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, of which she is a co-founder and one of the original eleven members, making her a respected and high ranking operative of the organization. Jill's father was French, and her mother was of Japanese migratory descent (referred to as a "Nikkei"). Biography Prior to this, she was a member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, Position RS (Rear Security). Before joining the S.T.A.R.S., she was part of the U.S. Army's Delta Force training program, where she earned extremely high grades in bomb disposal. She was recruited into S.T.A.R.S. for her already well-developed fighting skills. In July 1998, she became one of the few surviving S.T.A.R.S. members of the infamous Mansion incident and, two months later, the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. She is the long time partner and close friend of Chris Redfield, and as a result of their partnership, the two are extremely close; she even saved his life by tackling Wesker out of a window. She has devoted almost her entire adult life to stopping bioterrorism. In 2003, as a member of the Private Anti-Biohazard Service, Jill took part in the fall of Umbrella when she and Chris assaulted the Umbrella Caucasus Laboratory. Mansion Incident On the night of July 23, 1998, the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was deployed to the Arklay Mountains located on the outskirts of Raccoon City after evidence of grisly, cannibalistic murders. Alpha team was sent to find out what happened to their comrades when communication with Bravo Team was lost only minutes later. Soon after their arrival, the team found the smoking, yet still intact remains of Bravo Team's helicopter, where they found the mauled remains of Bravo Team's pilot, Kevin Dooley. After witnessing the death of fellow Alpha Team member Joseph Frost, who was torn apart by a group of Cerberus, the team was abandoned by their helicopter pilot, Brad Vickers, and the remaining members fled to the nearby abandoned Spencer Mansion. Team leader Albert Wesker soon disappeared and Jill was separated from Chris Redfield. She began searching around the Mansion, at times aided by Barry Burton. Her search led her to the mansion's adjacent residence and underground tunnels, encountering numerous Zombies, Hunters, Cerberus' and other BOWs along the way. By this time, Jill had become suspicious of Barry and believed him to be hiding something from her. He attempted to turn his weapon on Jill but she disarmed him. An attack from Lisa Trevor forced Jill to give Barry his gun back, allowing him to aid Jill in battle, partially regaining her trust. Still uncertain of Barry's motives, Jill proceeded to the laboratory under the mansion, where she was reunited with Chris and Bravo team member, Rebecca Chambers. Together, Jill and Chris discovered that Wesker was working with Umbrella and had been blackmailing Barry by telling him his family was under threat if he did not do as he commanded. Wesker released the Tyrant (T-002 Model) to dispose of his former comrades but it attacked him instead. While Chris and Jill neutralized the Tyrant, Wesker escaped the mansion. The self-destruct system was activated and the survivors fled to the roof. Using a flare to signal Brad, they battled the previously thought dead Tyrant one more time before escaping via the helicopter, leaving the mansion before it was completely annihilated. Jill, Chris, Barry, Brad and Rebecca were the survivors, along with Wesker, unbeknownst to the others. Raccoon's Destruction After their return to Raccoon City, S.T.A.R.S.'s request for a full-scale investigation of Umbrella's activities was denied by their superior, chief Brian Irons of the Raccoon City Police Department. With no support from the American government, Chris, Barry, Jill, and Rebecca Chambers decided to travel to Europe and investigate Umbrella themselves. Chris went ahead and traveled to Europe by himself by the end of August, while Barry went to Canada to relocate his family. Jill decided to stay in Raccoon City in order to investigate the whereabouts of Umbrella's underground facility before joining her comrades in Europe. However, two months after the mansion incident, her investigation was ruined when Raccoon City was infected with the t-Virus. On the night of September 27, Jill left behind her apartment for her last escape attempt as the undead monsters had already ruined the city. First, she took shelter in an abandoned warehouse where she met Dario Rosso, an aspiring novelist who had recently lost his daughter to the undead. Jill tried to get Dario to help her escape, but he refused to go outside with the undead. He then locked himself inside a cargo and waited to die. While searching for escape routes through the streets of Raccoon City's uptown district, she met Alpha team's pilot Brad Vickers in Jack's Bar, who had been bitten by a zombie in front of her. Jill was warned by him about a monster that he had encountered and escaped from. He stated that this creature was looking for S.T.A.R.S. officers. Jill made her way to the Raccoon Police Department as she witnessed the death of Brad at the hands of Nemesis-T Type - the monster that Brad warned her about earlier. Jill managed to thwart Nemesis temporarily and went inside the R.P.D. to hide. As Jill went inside the R.P.D., she only explored parts of R.P.D. because some rooms, including the east wing office, were solidly barricaded. With surviving police officers barring off the east wing, Jill was left checking the almost survivor-less west wing - the only survivor being an unconscious Marvin Branagh, whom she believed was dead. At the evidence room, she retrieved a Raccoon City Hall key (in the guise of a gemstone) and the S.T.A.R.S. Office key that only can be retrieved by using Brad's S.T.A.R.S. key card, which is found on his corpse, or by using her old S.T.A.R.S. key card, which is found on the west wing operation room. Jill headed towards the 2nd Floor west wing to unlock the S.T.A.R.S. office by using the key. At the S.T.A.R.S. office, she retrieved her lockpick and also received an audio message coming in from a man named Carlos, who had lost contact with his platoon. While preparing to leave, Nemesis broke out from the window and showed up again. Jill managed to fend herself and to get back to the office; however, Marvin was mysteriously gone. With the "pursuer" already in the station, Jill left the abandoned police station and went on search for Carlos, Brad's body having mysteriously disappeared as well. While running away from the Nemesis, Jill made her way to the Raccoon City downtown district where she encountered dead bodies of mercenaries. She met Carlos Oliveira, a surviving member of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, either at the Grill 13 Restaurant or at the Raccoon City Press. Jill was finally able to open the doors of City Hall, which was also overrun by zombies, and headed her way to the cable car station, where she met Carlos again along with Nikolai Zinoviev and Mikhail Victor. Nikolai said that using this cable car would have a chance to get to the downtown district for the awaiting chopper to safety; however, Nikolai did not trust Jill due to a "reason". The cable car was not working because it was missing important parts, so Jill had to find the missing parts by scouring throughout Raccoon City. She visited Stagla Gas Station, the City's Power station where she encountered Nemesis again and the Sales Office near the Bar Jack. At the Umbrella sales office, she witnessed the fate of Murphy Seeker, an infected UBCS mercenary who was killed by his colleagues moments after Jill entered the office. She revisited the warehouse to check on Dario, who she found dead near zombies that had already invaded the warehouse. Jill went back to the cable car and fixed the engine. The engine started and they were ready to travel towards the far clock tower. Suddenly, the Nemesis tracked them down and started to attack. Mikhail gave his life in protecting Jill and Carlos from Nemesis by suicide bombing and the cable car accidentally started to collapse. Jill and Carlos ended up in the nearby St. Micheal Clock Tower after their cable car collided off-course and Nikolai was presumed dead after an accident. Jill took shelter inside the clock tower while running away from the Nemesis and saw Carlos who also survived. Jill managed to fix the tower's clock for an alarm in order to signal the awaiting chopper for rescue. However, Nemesis showed up and blasted the awaiting helicopter by using a rocket launcher, thus preventing Jill from escaping. Jill faced Nemesis again in a battle outside the Clock Tower where she was quickly infected with the t-Virus after the attack by Nemesis' tentacles. Carlos helped Jill in the battle but Nemesis overpowered him. Carlos lay unconscious on the floor while Jill took the last turn in defeating Nemesis. Jill felt tired and laid unconscious as Carlos finally awoke and saw her. Jill was brought by Carlos inside the clock tower's chapel where she was laid there in a semi-coma. Jill remained unconscious at the Clock Tower's chapel between September 28 and 30, and was guarded by Carlos. On the early hours of October 1, Jill regained consciousness and told Carlos that she has been infected by the virus. Carlos forced himself to search for Jill's cure or else she might become one of the undead. Jill also asked Carlos that if she turned into a zombie that he should not hesitate to kill her. After Carlos returned from a trip to the Raccoon General Hospital to find the vaccine, Jill was administered with the serum by Carlos and fully recovered. She was warned by Carlos that Nikolai was still alive and that she should not trust him. Jill continued her search for escape. (However, we later find out that the t-Virus did not completely vanish in her body, but turned into a dormant state.) Soon afterward, she discovered another one of Umbrella's hazardous materials disposal plants hidden behind a park. In this lab, she confronted Nikolai for the last time and fought with Nemesis once again. Jill was warned by Carlos again through radio transmitter about the presence of a thermobaric missile that would destroy Raccoon City. While she was rushing, she faced the fully mutated Nemesis in a final battle and successfully destroyed Nemesis with a top-secret weapon that was transported to the facility a few days earlier. Finally, Jill, together with Carlos, escape the city by a helicopter piloted by Barry Burton, who had come back from Canada to rescue his comrade. As they flew away, Jill witnessed the annihilation of Raccoon City by an experimental thermobaric missile on the order of the U.S. government. Jill and Barry would go on to become involved in various anti-Umbrella groups and activities until Umbrella's closure. The Fall of Umbrella In 2003, Jill had now focused her life on exposing and destroying Umbrella. She and Chris Redfield, again partners, had joined an anti-bioterror organization. They were dropped off at a Russian Umbrella facility, where they carried out a full-scale assault on the facility, destroying any of Umbrella's old Bio-Weapons encountered, and skillfully avoiding traps. They made their way through the facility and eventually were confronted with a new experimental Bio-Weapon, codenamed t-A.L.O.S.. Colonel Sergei Vladimir revealed himself to be the creator, and sealed Chris and Jill inside the t-A.L.O.S. containment room and activated the monster. Having no choice but to fight, the partners were successfully able to defeat it. Even though their troubles with Umbrella were over, Jill and Chris were reluctant to celebrate their victory over Umbrella after escaping the facility, as they were well aware that their old nemesis Wesker was still at large. Umbrella quickly declined and was shut down. Jill and Chris remained partners and continued to try and put an end to bio-terrorism and along with 9 more people founded the B.S.S.A. Il Veltro Conspiracy In 2004, the city of Terragrigia was destroyed by the Regia Solis satellite under orders of the FBC due to a massive biohazard outbreak. The city was attacked by a terrorist organization known as Il Veltro. A year later in 2005, mysterious carcasses started appearing on the beach near the ruins of Terragrigia. Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani were sent to investigate by call of (then current) BSAA Director, Clive R. O'Brian, whom they met up with at the restricted area on the beach near the ruins of Terragrigia. After completing their mission there, O'Brian informed them that B.S.A.A agents Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherawat had been declared missing. Their last known location was somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea. Jill and Parker found a massive cruise liner called the Queen Zenobia and boarded it; as these were Chris' last reported coordinates, it was logical to assume he was on a ship. Upon boarding, Jill and Parker found the crew dead and the ship overrun with new B.O.W.s. After fighting one, Jill decided to go on her own to look for Chris, leaving Parker behind to make sure the B.O.W they killed was really dead. She found a room, with a man seemingly tied up that resembled Chris and subsequently reported it to Parker, and then began to search for a key to the room. Along the way, Jill came across a pair of Ooze attacking and killing a woman (whom later turns out to be an FBC agent known as Rachael) and feed from her body's water. While she was unable to find any information on the woman's identity, she found the Crew Quarters Key on her person and headed back to the room she saw Chris, in meeting up with Parker there; entering it, they found out that it was only a dummy fashioned to look like Chris. Gas was then blasted into the room, knocking Jill and Parker unconscious. When Jill awoke, she found herself separated from Parker and on what appeared to be the passenger living quarters in the lower parts of the ship. Parker and Jill realized that their weapons had been taken and had to meet back up with each other to get them back. Several Ooze wander through the halls and rooms of the various parts of the passenger living quarters; Jill and Parker were forced to dodge and run past them in order to meet up with each other. When they meet up, Parker hands Jill some B.O.W. Decoys to try and distract the Ooze along the way to the room containing their weapons. (The room Parker was placed in was just down the hall from where their equipment was but the door was too strong for him to force down by himself so he had to meet up with Jill.) Once Parker and Jill get their equipment back, their next goal is to reach the bridge. Upon reaching the ship's bridge, they find that the communications system has been destroyed. They are then confronted by Raymond Vester, an agent for the FBC who was also on the ship. After a brief talk, Raymond walks off away from Jill and Parker. Picking up the Helm Key, Jill and Parker head to the Emergency Comms room located in the hall, only to find that the key they need is in the hands of the ship's Comms Officer, whom left a note next to the emergency comms room stating he was in the Promenade Deck where food was and any survivors should go there too. Jill and Parker head for the Promenade deck only to find it infested with Ooze, and the Comms Officer being turned into a massive fleshy blob with a buzzsaw for an arm named Scagdead. After beating Scagdead, the two take the Lifebuoy Key from the defeated Scagdead and head back to the hall to open the emergency comms room. Upon entering, they find Raymond already somehow in there and he tells them they were too late. Then a video plays of the Il Veltro leader, Jack Norman, dumping a sample of t-Abyss virus into a tank full of fish, turning them into B.O.W.'s. Afterward Jill and Parker venture their way through the ship. They run into Chris and Jessica as they confront Veltro who turns out to be Raymond in disguise. Once they meet Jill and Chris pair up to investigate the labs below. When Jill finds research on T-Abyss the virus leaks out in a flood. Jill injects herself with the T-Abyss vaccine and swims her way out to safety. She discovers Morgan's involvement with Veltro. She reunites with Chris and they fight their way out of the Zenobia when Morgan plots to destroy the boat and evidence along with it. They find Parker injured from a confrontation with Jessica when it is revealed she was working with Morgan. Jill tries to limp him along, but the wreckage of the boat causes Parker to fall leading Jill and Chris into thinking he was dead. They escape the Zenobia with the help of Kirk and head to the Queen Dido for evidence to use against Morgan. They find Norman there hell-bent on revenge for Morgan using them for his own intentions. He completes his infection and fights Jill and Chris in his monstrous form. Jill puts him down and together she and Chris find video evidence against Morgan that they upload to the BSAA. Disappearance After the collapse of Umbrella, rivals and terrorist groups managed to get their hands on Umbrella's projects through the black market. With the growing fear of a bio-terror holocaust in Africa, Chris and Jill co-founded the BSAA to combat against bio-terrorism throughout the world, and partially to locate Wesker. In 2006, after a reliable source gave information in regards to the location of Oswell E. Spencer, one of the key founders of Umbrella, Chris and Jill set off to arrest him at his European Estate. Upon arrival at the residence, the two agents discovered the fallen bodies of Spencer's bodyguards, who appeared to have been viciously killed through physical force. The Spencer estate, which bore a strong resemblance to the mansion in the Arklay Mountains, tested the agents with a series of nostalgic traps and puzzles. Encountering the numerous Blobs that haunted the grounds, the two became briefly separated after falling through an old bridge and landing in the sewer system below the estate. After re-uniting, the two proceeded to enter Spencer's Library. Surprised to not only to find the elderly man dead on the floor, they also came face-to-face with Wesker. Chris and Jill opened fire but were easily taken down by Wesker's superhuman strength. With Wesker ready to deliver a fatal blow to Chris, Jill selflessly tackled Wesker (releasing his grasp on Chris) out the window and descended down the cliff side with Wesker firmly in her grasp. A search was conducted by the BSAA, but neither Jill nor Wesker were found and both were declared dead in November 29, 2006. Other Appearences Jill has appeared twice in the Marvel vs Capcom series. The first appearence is in Marvel vs Capcom 2. The second is in Marvel vs Capcom 3/Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Category:PS1 Debuts Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Females Category:Gunmen Category:Bosses Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Hero Category:Playable Villain Category:Marvel vs Capcom Characters Category:Bombers Category:Knifemen Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:Wii Characters Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:PS Vita Characters Category:3DS Characters Category:Wii U Characters Category:Dreamcast Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Heavy Weapon Users